The inventor of the present invention has developed a technique of painting landscapes on canvas or other suitable surfaces by using conventional type paint brushes such as would be used in painting wall surfaces or the like. Different landscape representations are obtained depending on how the paint brush is patted onto the surface. For example, distant tree representations are obtained by holding the brush with the end of the bristle bundle in a vertical position and lightly patting the surface. Shrubbery representations may be obtained by pushing the brush onto the surface so that the bristles flare to the left. The representation of tree leaves may be obtained by pressing the brush against the surface so that the bristles flare in both the left and right directions. Many other various landscape effects may be achieved depending on how the painter causes the bristles of the brush to spread or flare.
When a painter perfects the inventor's broad brush landscape painting technique he knows the degree and direction of pressure to be used on the painting surface to produce the desired representations. However, an inexperienced painter might encounter difficulty in applying the required brush spreading or flaring pressure and might apply too little or too much pressure and as a result the desired representation will not be achieved. In view of that, the inventor found that it would be desireable to provide a set to the bristles of the brush so that all that need be done to achieve a representation would be to dab the paint onto the canvas without the necessity of applying any pressure. The painter could have a variety of brushes each having its bristles formed into a different flare shape. Whenever a certain landscape representation was desired the painter would achieve it by using the brush having its bristles shaped to provide that representation. The purpose of the present invention is to give a desired bristle shape to a paint brush whereby the bristles of the brush may be set into the shape and be ready to be used with the inventor's broad brush landscape technique.